The Shapeshifter
by ChandraEventide
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Chandra Lycia Eventide. She has lost her home and is now searching for a place and if any of her family is left. On the way Chandra will meet many friends and learn new things about herself and the ones she is with.


As I run I get faster and faster while my body takes its time to change from human to cheetah, head to toe. Soon enough I am on all fours running as fast as possible. Why am I running? My mind turns and the image of a whole kingdom engulfed in flames, too big to possibly put out, pops up. Tears spring into my eyes and I am forced to close my eyes and shake my head fast to shake the image away. I resist the urge to turn and look back, though by now it is too far away to see. I look around and inhale deeply as I slow down, my stomach growls as I smell fresh fruit and meat. I let my thoughts go and rely on my instincts and soon enough I am no longer hungry. I shiver as my body returns to its human state and I lay against a tree, in the shade, relaxing. The image returns and I can no longer hold the tears in. Once I had regained myself, I lay down and slept.

My name is Chandra Lycia Eventide; I am running from my home kingdom, running from disaster. There was a war taking place and my parents (the rulers) were slowly losing their strength and will to fight back. Eventually they no longer could hold off, they and a lot of others fled, the kingdom fell into ruins and I was separated from my parents. Being the heir to the throne, I am being chased by the people who destroyed my home. I am known for shape shifting, that is my ability, or power. I can shift into almost anything I see, but I have to learn how the creature functions to successfully blend, I am still working on a lot. One of my special features is that I can make myself look like an elf but I do not have the power they do, and I may never have them.

When I wake it is morning, birds are flying around and singing. I sit against the tree and enjoy the cool morning breeze as it blows my hair and the grass and trees sway. I sit up then slowly stand, I inhale deeply and stretch. My mouth is dry, I look around and see a small stream, and I walk to it and get a drink. I think, then shift to a wolf. I sniff and listen closely, nothing. I put my head down and start walking, eventually I would find something. I get lost in my thoughts and soon found myself at a waterfall surrounded by trees with fruits on them. I shifted, smiled and sighed. I sat at the edge of the pond and stuck my feet in the cool water. As I stared at the crystal clear water, thoughts ran through my mind that all revolved around the question where. Where would I end up? I got in the water and bathed, crying under the flowing water. Why did this happen, why? The image of my family comes to my mind, my little brother who was young and still learning many things about life, my older sister who was strong and smart, always there to help me, then my parents' faces show up, filled with terror and sadness. I wanted so bad to see them, to see their smiles again. I lay and relax in the sun losing myself in my thoughts again. I suddenly was startled by a rustle in a bush, I stood up fast. What do I do?

"Hello, is someone there?" I speak out, if it's able to talk, it might answer. No answer, I shift to a big cat and climb stealthily up a tree. I get onto a branch that extends a long length and prowl, I get over the bush where the noise had come from but see nothing. I crouch and listen. Another rustle, this time from a different direction, I turn quickly and growl low. I see a shadow then a person appears, looking at me, I calm but stay tensed, ready. I focus on the man, he is fair with long silver-like hair, and strange, white eyes with big black pupils. He is wearing white, I let my mind touch his, he is strong, I speak.

"Who are you?" His lips twitch to a slight smile, he does not reply but just stands there. "What do you want?" I ask him. His mind touches mine. Then a deep voice appears in my mind, it is smooth like velvet and sweet.

"I wish not to hurt you, promise." I hesitate, he nods, then I slowly and carefully make my way down. In a flash of bright purple I shift to my human form. I kept my distance and eyed him, I spot just barely the point of his ears through his hair, an elf, I keep my face blank.

"Hello." I smile sweetly. I watched his face and saw his eyes soften and turn a bright, warm blue.

"Hello." He smiled and bowed. He stood up straight and kept smiling.

"Oh!" I jumped a little then quickly curtsied in response. He kept gazing at me his smile soft and sweet, then his velvet voice again.

"My name is Fivain, I am traveling to find a home in which I may live."


End file.
